


This Is Your Fault, Unless It's Mine

by NurseDarry



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Day Off, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Kid trouble, M/M, Married Life, Snark, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick day-in-the-married-life drabble I promised BotanyCameos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Your Fault, Unless It's Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts), [BigLeoSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/gifts).



> This could fit into the [He Shoots, He Scores](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1153921) verse, and I'd promised a few people more of that. Please feel free to read as a TOS AU or AOS; it works for both. With thanks to G Cox for the nice emails.

“Sit still, dammit!”

“You sound like your doctor. And I am sitting still.”

“No, you’re not. You’re twitching and trying to turn your head and making it worse.”

“Kirk, I have to be at the Federation conference site in fifteen minutes to check on security; I don’t have time to do this now.”

“You can’t go to work with gum in your hair, either.”

“No one will see it.” 

“You’re right about that, I’ve told them you’re not coming in today.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because, first of all, the conference isn’t for another three days. Second, the team can get by without you for one day; you’ve given them your recommendations which they’ve said they’ll follow to the letter, and your being there is only going to make them nervous until everything’s in place and you can inspect it properly. And third, I’m off duty now before having to play diplomat during that damned conference, and this is the only time we'll have together while the girls are at school and we’ve got the place to ourselves.”

“But I’m Head of Security.”

“Yes, and you’ll still be Head of Security tomorrow. If anyone needs you, which they won’t because you’ve instructed them so well, they’ll comm you. Unless we throw the comms away for the next eight hours…”

“But –”

“No, but nothing. Lemme get this gum out of your hair so I can run my fingers through it properly without getting all sticky.”

“Mm-nn…”

"Sticky from gum, I mean. Ugh, this is terrible. Sarina is never allowed to fall asleep in our bed again. You’ve got to stop letting her watch holovids in here.”

“She wouldn’t watch holovids in here if we gave her her own viewer.”

“Then she’d never sleep at all. Why is it I have to be the responsible one in this relationship? I hate that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh you don’t? Who was it that had to spend most of his last day off looking for Winona’s ‘My Tiny Pony’ toy?”

“Don’t blame me for that. And it’s ‘My _Little_ Pony’.

“Whatever. I am blaming you. If you hadn’t got it for her, she’d never keep losing it.”

“She’d just lose some other toy instead. And I’ve told her many times it’s not for carrying around, it’s just to look at. It’s an antique, and I went to a lot of trouble and expense to find it for her.”

“Are you sure it was for _her_ that you went to all that trouble and expense?”

“Stop right there.”

“Fine, fine.”

“No more talk of toys and gum. More talk about the eight hours we have without the children or work.”

“How about no talking at all?”

“Perfect.”

The End


End file.
